The Fallen Angel
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [One!Shot] [AU] Era una verdad tan obvia para ambos y a la vez tan trágica, porque era un sentimiento prohibido para ambos. • Regalo para Sery Taisho


**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines lucrativos.

**Gracias a Claudia Gazziero por corregir este desastre **—**y darme la sugerencia del título**—, **que yo pase al inglés (: Claudia enserio, sin ti esto no hubiera quedado tan bien, ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Dedicación: **_Sery Taisho__ espero te guste este One-Shot que hice con mucho cariño para ti (: espero disfrutes tú primer día en la universidad._

* * *

><p><strong>The Fallen Angel<strong>

"_Pero te quise y te quiero aunque estemos destinados a no ser"_

—**J**ulio **C**ortázar.

El sol empezaba a meterse entre las colinas, dándole paso a la tarde y su tono rojizo, para después, a la noche con su oscuridad y frialdad. Él permaneció inmóvil observando el escenario que se presentaba ante sus orbes, sin reflejar ninguna pizca de emoción, su rostro se mantenía impasible, carente de alguna expresión; parecía que le era indiferente todo, aunque en el fondo no era así. Había cosas que le importaban, por ejemplo: ella. Aunque nunca lo diría a nadie, y mucho menos a ella.

El tono rojo siguió tomando su lugar en el cielo, él giro sobre sus talones, su cabello plateado danzó con él al momento de hacer dicho movimiento, sus alas oscuras cómo la misma noche se extendieron al momento que emprendía su camino hacia el lugar acordado.

Pudo contemplar cómo algunos de sus semejantes se empezaban a preparar para lograr pesadillas en los humanos, algo que para él era trivial. A decir verdad, no le importaba para nada lo que ellos hicieran o dejaran de hacer… Ellos tenían sus propósitos y él otros.

Su cabello empezó a balancearse al momento en que él empezaba a aumentar la velocidad de su vuelo… Sabía que pronto caería la noche y si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad arruinaría su brillante plan, aquel que se le había dificultado, pero qué, finalmente pondría en marcha.

* * *

><p>Observó el cielo con mucha desesperación, el Sol se estaba ocultando y ella no podría salir de ahí.<p>

Agitó sus alas esquivando el ataque de su primer y segundo atacante, venciéndolos en un dos por tres, para después escuchar la voz de su profesor:

—Bien hecho. —Les felicitó a todos—. Están preparados para luchar contra alguien… —Empezó a volar en círculos, buscando las palabras indicadas para decírselos a sus alumnos; cuando finalmente las encontró les dijo—: ¿Saben? Esto les servirá por si alguno de sus _hermanos caídos_ intenta matarlos

— ¿Se refiere a los _demonios,_ profesor? —pregunto Rin, con suma curiosidad. Aunque a decir verdad, ¿a quién no le daban curiosidad aquellos seres que habían roto las reglas?

—Ángeles caídos. —Contradijo Kagome con los brazos cruzados. El profesor suspiró, pero a decir verdad ya esperaba una respuesta así de su joven alumna. Desde su viaje a la tierra había empezado a defender a sus hermanos caídos, a decir qué no eran tan malos cómo las personas se los imaginaban, pero él tenía la sospecha de que había algo más.

—Pueden salir —dijo, y acto seguido todos estaban saliendo de la clase—. Menos usted, señorita Higurashi. Traiga sus alas para acá.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¿Qué relación tiene usted con los ángeles caídos? —Permaneció callada, se mordió levemente el labio inferior. ¿Acaso la habían descubierto? No, eso no podía ser, se había cuidado muy bien las espaldas y Sango, su mejor amiga, la ayudaba por el enorme cariño que le tenía; de no ser así la hubiera acusado, porque lo que ella estaba haciendo era demasiado riesgoso.

—Ninguna. —Mintió y pudo ver la cara de su profesor, claramente decía _-no-le-creo-nada, _pero ella prefirió no hacerle mucho caso—. ¿Eso es todo? —Él asintió. Kagome dio media vuelta, tenía prisa de irse, sabía muy bien que llegaría tarde y era lo que menos quería, llegaría a tiempo a aquel encuentro aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

—En su naturaleza está la destrucción y la traición —comentó, antes de que ella desapareciera por completo de su vista—. Son los seres más peligrosos, si confía en alguno de ellos, estará **perdida**.

La azabache no le hizo caso y agitó sus alas blancas como la nieve para emprender su camino hacia la frontera que dividía ambos territorios. Formuló una sonrisa en sus labios, a veces sentía como que vivía una de las tantas películas que a los humanos le encantaba ver —y qué ella sabía de su existencia gracias a su curso—. Se sentía así, como la clase de persona que rompía todas las reglas para estar con la persona que más amaba y finalmente vivir felices para siempre.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmín de tan solo pensar eso, lo veía un poco difícil, pero, sabía y confiaba en que podía volverse realidad, porque, su caso no era muy distinto al de todas las películas: en la mayoría ambos protagonistas eran opuestos: rico-pobre, frío-tierna, princesa-plebeyo o viceversa; entre muchos tipos de parejas más. ¿Por qué ellos dos serían la excepción? Obviamente no podían serlo, y al final en todas las películas, todos habían aceptado su relación. ¡Ellos no serían diferentes! Además, ella sabía muy bien que un rompecabezas no se armaba con piezas iguales.

También sabía muy bien que eran opuestos en prácticamente todo y lo principal era en sus temperamentos, pero a ella no le importaba, sabía muy bien que Sesshomaru tenía un lindo y cálido corazón, nada más que no lo demostraba; en su naturaleza estaba ser así… él era un ángel caído o más bien conocido cómo _demonio._ Kagome lo había conocido en uno de sus entrenamientos para luchar precisamente contra ellos, lo había conocido en la tierra, cuando le tocó ayudar a un niño que estaba siendo atormentado en sus pesadillas, había atravesado la ventana y fue cuando lo vio, en realidad, no le estaba haciendo nada al niño, pero el simple hecho de que su presencia estuviera ahí, era lo suficiente para qué el infante no pudiera dormir bien.

—Vete, por favor… —Había pedido con una mano sobre la frente del pequeño peli-negro con la esperanza de que las pesadillas cesaran, pero fue inútil… no había servido de nada, dado que él no se había movido ni un milímetro—. ¿No me escuchaste? Largo.

—No estás en la posición de darme órdenes.

—¿Ah no? —Había puesto sus manos en su cadera, molesta—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

El peli-plata no le respondió nada hasta que ella se acercó él, y con un rápido movimiento la mano de él se encontró en el brazo femenino, quemándolo con su tacto.

—Te lo advertí.

Kagome en ese momento se forzó a no decir absolutamente nada, y mucho menos gritar de dolor. Cerciorándose de que el niño estaba bien, dio media vuelta y extendió sus alas hacia otro lugar, con el ardor en su brazo.

Reprimió el recuerdo del primer encuentro, aunque era algo que le debería causar mucho coraje hacia él, sin embargo, no era así.

Se recogió la manga de su vestido y se encontró con aquella marca que denotaba que había sido quemada por un ángel caído. Según Sango, al ser casi iguales al tocarse se causaban daño mutuamente y eso era algo que su amiga le había explicado detalladamente. Ella no podía, más bien, no debía tener nada con él, pero Kagome la había ignorado desde el primer momento que había visto a Sesshomaru; le había causado curiosidad, otros ángeles caídos se hubieran puesto a pelear con ella o mínimo hubieran impedido su trabajo, pero él no, solamente se dedicó a observar por la ventana. Él le causaba a ella una infinita curiosidad.

Pero a pesar de todo eso nunca lo buscó, simplemente siempre se lo encontraba, como si el destino quisiera que entre ellos dos hubiera algún tipo de comunicación y así se había hecho. Ambos terminaron conviviendo y luego estando en algo como en una relación, dónde, la única que más o menos hablaba era Kagome y se peleaban por cualquier cosa, pero a pesar de todo, estaban juntos.

Hasta en romper las reglas.

Había una frontera que ninguno de los dos podía traspasar, esto era: cero comunicaciones. Los ángeles y los demonios no podían convivir, principalmente por sus comportamientos, porque uno de los dos podría terminar matando al otro y porque, no querían que al pasar lo último se desatará una guerra.

Sus orbes azules pudieron apreciar la figura de Sesshomaru a lo lejos, sonrió, muy pronto estaría junto a él.

* * *

><p>Antes de que ella le hablara nadie lo había hecho, todos siempre le tuvieron miedo o algo parecido. Nunca le dirigían la palabra por temor a ser asesinados, pero ella no le tenía miedo alguno.<p>

Sí, Kagome se había mostrado interesada en saber todo referente a él, a pesar de que la había amenazado y hasta lastimado en varias ocasiones. Ella no se había alejado, a pesar de las advertencias, a pesar de todo siempre se había mostrado igual… y él no había logrado cambiarla por nada del mundo, ni ella a él; seguían siendo los mismos polos opuestos de siempre, pero permanecían juntos a pesar de todo, cosa que los asombraba a ellos mismos, aunque nunca se lo dijeran abiertamente.

Contempló el firmamento, estaba anocheciendo y ella no aparecía por ningún lado, aunque, sabía muy bien que normalmente era por sus clases de combate. Sonrió internamente, en verdad eso se pondría tan… interesante.

El viento sopló, la brisa era fría, como una pequeña señal de que pronto llovería. Su cabello plateado se balanceó con el viento, mientras él permanecía mirando el oriente.

—¡Llegué! —Anunció Kagome—. Lo siento. ¿Estuviste esperando mucho? —Su vista se despegó del paisaje para verla a ella: sus alas blancas, su cabello azabache y largo que caía como cascada sobre su espalda y por sus hombros, su vestido blanco con una manga larga y otra corta, también sus zapatilla, sus ojos zafiros y la espada que poseía, la recordaría así…siendo ella misma—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No.

La azabache frunció el ceño, no le creía nada, se mostraba muy diferente, distante… más aún de lo normal. Se colocó unos guantes en sus manos y se acercó a él, dándole un abrazo.

—Kagome… —El tono que Sesshomaru usó le dio a entender que quería que se separara de él, pero ella se negó.

—No me regañes, déjame estar contigo. —Pidió, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

El peli-plata no tuvo otra alternativa que ponerse los guantes y con sus manos tocar la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia él. Kagome se sonrojó y entendió el mensaje, él le estaba diciendo que sí le permitiría quedarse junto a él.

Permanecieron entrelazados, la brisa fría de la noche sólo dio indicio de que pronto comenzaría la tormenta, se separaron y Kagome entrelazó su mano con la de él.

—¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar? —Sugirió, pero el semblante de Sesshomaru no cambio, ella lo miró extrañada. En verdad había algo raro con él, pero todavía no sabía muy bien qué.

Lo siguió observando, estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que la estaba ignorando prácticamente, frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo para que la ignorara?

—Sessh…

—Te lo advirtieron. —La interrumpió. Kagome no entendía nada. ¿Advertir sobre qué? Iba a preguntar cuando el prosiguió—: Nuestra naturaleza es diferente.

La oji-azul bufó. ¿Era eso? ¡Ambos lo sabían perfectamente bien!— Eso nunca nos importó. —Le recordó—. ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿Algo ha cambiado?

El silencio rodeó a ambos, Sesshomaru parecía no querer responder y Kagome se encontraba con inmensa zozobra por saber su respuesta. ¿A qué venía todo eso ahora? Realmente no lo entendía; ambos lo habían sabido desde un principio, pero no les había importado, decidieron seguir juntos. ¿Entonces, había cambiado algo?

—¿Acaso nos descubrieron? —Tuvo que preguntar, tal vez era eso y él se preocupaba por lo que le podían hacer a ella —que era la que perdía más— y por eso le decían todas esas cosas… ¡Sí! Eso debía de ser, entonces su profesor estaba equivocado, no eran seres malos que solo pensaban en sí mismos y que traían destrucción. ¡Estaba equivocado! ¡Ella tenía razón!

Pero necesitaba escuchar eso de los labios de él, que parecían estar pegados con alguna especie de pegamento. ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿Era tan orgulloso cómo para no querer decirle la verdad?

El firmamento se oscureció, dándole paso al anochecer, el cual parecía traer consigo una gran tempestad, el frío se hacía más intenso.

—Sesshomaru… —Se acercó a él con cautela, no lo quería molestar, pero necesitaba saber. Su mano estaba por tocar el hombro masculino, acción que él percató y desempuñó su espada, para apuntar al cuello femenino—. ¿Q-Qué…Haces? —Retrocedió unos pasos. ¿En verdad la iba a atacar?

* * *

><p><em>El demonio no pudo resistir su verdadera naturaleza…<em>

* * *

><p>—Te lo advirtieron… —Le recordó. Los orbes de Kagome se abrieron como si fueran un par de platos. ¿Era enserio? ¿La iba a matar? ¡No, eso no podía ser cierto! Él era diferente, él no era así… Debía ser un juego de muy mal gusto, sí… pero sí era una broma entonces. ¿Por qué no cambiaba esa mirada de aversión? ¿Por qué sostenía su espada cerca de su cuello? ¡¿Por qué?!<p>

El pánico la invadió, sabía muy bien que tenía dos opciones; luchar contra él hasta encontrar ayuda o morir en sus manos.

Tragó en seco, buscó la empuñadura de su espada, lucharía contra él y en el trayecto buscaría ayuda, una vez encontró el arma, la sostuvo frente a él. Había elegido pelear. Sesshomaru sonrió de lado, esa pelea sin duda alguna sería divertida.

La había visto pelear muchas veces, y encontrar sus puntos débiles era fácil, él terminaría con ella antes del amanecer, pero por su parte Kagome nunca lo había visto a él, así que tenía muchas menos oportunidades.

Dio el primer ataque, cerca del cuello de ella, el cual fue esquivado. Kagome le dio la espalda y empezó a volar lejos, huyendo de él, no lo quería lastimar y Sesshomaru sabía eso, pero esa tonta elección le podía costar la vida. El emprendió el vuelo, la alcanzaría fácilmente y inútil querer escapar y mucho más el pedir ayuda, porque el sitio dónde ellos se veían estaba desolado.

La lluvia empezó a caer, empapando su cabello. Kagome volteó para ver si Sesshomaru la seguía y se dio cuenta de qué no era así, se sintió aliviada por unos minutos, así que detuvo su huida. Sus alas solamente aleteaban para mantenerse en el cielo, pero no volaba, miraba en todas direcciones sin encontrarlo. El sentimiento de alivio la invadió, sabía muy bien que Sesshomaru no era capaz de matarla, aunque su verdadera naturaleza fuera la destrucción sabía muy bien que él tenía suficiente auto-control.

Descendió lentamente y se situó sobre unas rocas que indicaban la frontera que no tenían que pasar, tendría que buscar refugio, no podría volar si se avecinaba una tormenta. Miró al firmamento esperando encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar, porque realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le había pasado a Sesshomaru. El nunca había actuado así con ella, a pesar de su naturaleza.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Su cabello se encontraba completamente empapado, al igual que sus ropajes. Mantenía su espada entre sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez ya no la necesitaría, así que la volvió a guardar. Siguió caminando entre las rocas, buscando un refugio, sin éxito.

—¡Esto es imposible! —Exclamó cansada, además la lluvia y la brisa no ayudan para nada—. Debería volver… —Opinó para sí misma al momento que calculaba si podía o no llegar volando hasta su hogar, cuando se dio cuenta de que sí era posible irse de ahí a salvo. Sonrió y empezó a emprender el vuelo, una vez en el firmamento, lista para volar más rápido, sintió que la jalaban del brazo, lastimándola.

Levantó la vista, a pesar del ardor que sentía en su brazo y se encontró con unos ojos ámbares, aquellos que siempre le habían gustado y qué la habían enamorado en algún momento, pero que ahora sólo la miraban con rabia… cómo si ella le hubiera hecho algo malo.

Sesshomaru le sostuvo la mirada, ella lo observaba desafiante, pero en sus orbes pudo distinguir la confusión y el miedo. Y eso lo hizo sentir bien, sabía que la estaba lastimando pero eso era algo que Kagome se merecía, por haber descongelado parte de su corazón.

Desde el principio había sabido que ella era peligrosa, tal vez en menor porción que él, pero igual peligrosa, ya que sabía que tenía un poder especial al ser un ser de luz, al ser un ángel. Sesshomaru siempre había sabido que no debía involucrarse con ella, pero ahora era tarde para retractarse, ya era muy tarde para eso y no quería alejarla de él, sabía que cualquiera podía fijarse en ella y eso él no lo toleraría.

Si no era de él, no sería de nadie.

—Suéltame, Sesshomaru —dijo Kagome con voz autoritaria, sin demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; **dolor**.

Y no solamente el de su brazo que ardía cómo si le prendieran fuego, si no también le dolía el corazón, cómo si lo estuvieran apuñalando millones de veces.

Le sostenía la mirada a Sesshomaru sin vacilar, a pesar de las inmensas ganas de llorar por lo que él le estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —El silencio fue su única respuesta, Kagome luchó contra las ganas de llorar—. ¿Qué te hice? —De nuevo no hubo ninguna respuesta, en cambio, él se atrevió a besarla cómo nunca antes lo había hecho; con **sentimiento**, con un sentimiento tan **puro** y a la vez tan **prohibido** por los seres de la oscuridad. Las lágrimas de la peli-negra cayeron en medio de aquel beso, al comprender que le estaba dando una respuesta por su comportamiento.

Él la **amaba**.

Y era una verdad tan obvia para ambos y a la vez tan trágica, porque era un sentimiento prohibido para ambos.

—Lo lamento… —Se tuvo que disculpar al comprender por qué la iba a asesinar—. Nunca quise…

—Cállate. —Le ordenó y esta vez soltó su brazo para apoderarse de su cuello, el cual lastimó con su tacto, ambos descendieron lentamente del firmamento hasta quedar sobre las rocas, dónde, desenvainaron sus espadas. Sesshomaru apuntó a su cuello, pero Kagome lo esquivó con facilidad.

Ya no podía volar, dado que la lluvia se intensificaba y sus alas habían quedado obsoletas.

Le dio la espalda y buscó un lugar dónde refugiarse, ya que a pesar de todo no quería morir. ¿Y quién sí querría? ¿Y más en manos de alguien a quien se ama?

No encontraba ningún lugar y sintió una presencia tras de sí, era él, completamente empapado y con su espada lista para atacar. Ella fue más rápida, rozó su mano, sin lograr lastimarlo.

—Gran ataque —La felicitó, ella entendió lo que iba a decir, por lo que retrocedió—, pero no es suficiente. —De nuevo levantó la espada y apuntó a su corazón. Kagome se movió de nuevo y lo único que logró dañar fue su brazo izquierdo; con su mano derecha se tapó la herida descubriendo sangre, el peli-plata estaba listo para un nuevo ataque, pero la azabache se agachó, evitando que la lastimara más.

Siguió corriendo, pero antes sostuvo con mayor fuerza su espada, tendría que luchar, porque sabría que no podría salir viva si seguía jugando al _cazador y la presa._

Escuchó el sonido de un trueno y volteó, Sesshomaru estaba detrás de ella.

—¿Dejaras de jugar? —Su tono sarcástico la hizo enojar y le dio la cara, poniéndose en posición para esquivar cualquier ataque que proviniera de él, ya no le importaba si estaba empapada, o sangrando—. Me parece bien —Opinó, acercándose a ella y preparándose para atacar.

En el primer encuentro ninguno lastimó al otro, las espadas chocaban constantemente, dando indicio de que ninguno se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Sesshomaru empezó a atacar con mayor fuerza y ella aleteó un poco las alas para esquivarlo mejor, a pesar de lo empapada que estaban, lograban alzarla lo suficiente para poder atacar, hasta que la pelea se llevó a cabo en el cielo.

Ambos eran buenos peleando, ninguno deseaba dejarse a ganar, después de todo era su vida la que estaba en juego.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Kagome le estaba costando más trabajo del que pensaba, pero su instinto salió a ayudarlo. Él no podía dejarla viva porque era su debilidad, aunque le costara aceptarlo, Kagome era nada más y nada menos que su debilidad. ¿Por qué razón la dejaría viva? ¿Para qué se burlaran de él por enamorarse de un ángel? No, él tendría que acabar con ella y volver a tener su antiguo aire de serenidad.

Sus orbes se fijaron en los lugares donde la había tocado, su brazo y cuello permanecían rojos. Sonrió para sí mismo, tenía una nueva forma de atacarla.

La hizo descender poco a poco, hasta que los pies femeninos tocaron las rocas, fue entonces cuando enterró la espada por completo en uno de sus brazos, perforándole la piel, haciéndola caer sobre las rocas, movimiento que él aprovecho para tomar la espada de ella entre sus manos y para poner su zapato sobre el estómago de Kagome.

El juego había terminado y él había resultado victorioso.

Kagome contempló a Sesshomaru alzar la espada de ella. Le sonrió, quería que la recordara con una sonrisa, ella siempre lo recordaría con su hermoso cabello plateado, sus ojos ámbares, su rostro neutral, sin ninguna expresión aparentemente y sus alas negras cómo la misma noche… Así lo recordaría…

—Espero seas feliz —Le deseó de todo corazón, para ver poco a poco cómo preparaba la espada para enterrarla en el pecho de ella.

Kagome sabía que por el simple hecho de ser opuestos aquello tendría un final trágico, pero nunca pensó que podría llegar a tanto.

* * *

><p><em>Y al ángel asesino…<em>

* * *

><p>Sin previo aviso y con la mirada más fría y sin emoción que le pudo otorgar, enterró la espada en su pecho, matándola y a la vez acabando con su aflicción.<p>

La observó durante unos minutos, vio las heridas que él mismo le había causado, pero pensó que no era nada comparado con las heridas del corazón qué probablemente le hizo. Se hincó sobre el cuerpo de Kagome que yacía sin vida… tocó su mano, descubriendo que todavía, a pesar de estar muerta, la lastimaba.

Se maldijo internamente porque en su naturaleza no estaba ser amable ni nada por el estilo... por eso mismo la había asesinado. Siempre creyó —gracias a que formuló un plan—, que al asesinarla se iba a sentir satisfecho, pero no era así, era cómo si ella le hiciera falta. Pero tenía ver el lado bueno de todo aquello, ahora nadie ablandaría su corazón, ahora nadie sería peligroso para él, ahora todo volvería a tomar el mismo rumbo de siempre…

"_Algunos finales son felices, otros tan sólo necesarios"._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Muerte de un personaje... _Upss eso se ponía al principio xD Ni que hacerle, ¿Verdad?_

**¿Llegaron hasta aquí? Bueno, seguramente me quieren colgar, pero aunque no lo crean Sery me lo pidió, me dijo: un Sessh/Kag con un final no feliz. Y bueno, siempre me han dicho que soy buena haciendo sufrir a los personajes...**

**Sery espero lo hayas disfrutado, tanto cómo yo escribiéndolo(?) La idea de los ángeles y demonios siempre me ha gustado y me diste la posibilidad de hacer realidad esto. Muchas gracias.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Sí, no? ¿Y sí me lo hacen saber? A todo aquel que ha leído esto muchas gracias, y a usted que va a dejar un review, deje decirle que desde el fondo de mi corazón, ¡Lo amo!**

**Hasta luego, con cariño Breen.**


End file.
